El último suspiro
by Nykemirs
Summary: Así que esto es. Digo adiós. Soy incapaz de seguir recorriendo el mismo círculo repetitivo por lo que me queda de vida. Quiero dejar de sufrir. Quiero que ellos dejen de sufrir.


Las palabras necesarias para escribir esto han venido de la mano de la última actuación en directo que ha realizado **Aaron Lewis** de **"Something to remand you"**. Les recomiendo escuchar las canción mientras leen: crea una atmósfera especial. Y es terriblemente poética.

* * *

¿Lo comprenderían? ¿Serían capaces de entender por qué lo habría hecho?

Dejó posar el cuello de la botella sobre sus labios durante unos instantes, como un dulce beso de despedida. Aún dubitativo la empinó lentamente, sintiendo como el ardor del whisky se deslizaba suavemente dentro de él, como una extraña caricia que quema y reconforta a la vez.

Separó la botella de sus labios y la dejó torpemente a su lado.

Aún trataba de decidirse. Tratar de convencerse de que todo saldría bien, de que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Pero se había repetido esas palabras ya tantas veces... Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir intentándolo.

No quería morir. ¡Joder! Le tenía miedo al dolor, y sabía que iba a ser un interminable minuto en la más pura agonía. E incluso, con tan cerca la muerte, empezaba a temer lo qué coño pudiera encontrarse después. Aunque, si era como el infierno que había tenido que soportar en vida, ¿qué más daba el aquí o el allá, para seguir sufriendo tan miserablemente? Sin quererlo, una sonrisa amarga acompañó aquel pensamiento. Ya no importaba lo que tuviera que soportar por esta última buena acción. Lo haría por ellos.

Volvió la mirada emborronada hacia la botella de Jack Daniel's.

Dolía verles sufrir con él. Y él estaba ya tan cansado de fingir... Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo fingiendo que estaba bien, que todo era maravilloso.

Estaba agotado.

Si tan sólo no fuera su propia voz la que le recriminase. La que le repitiese y reprochase tan jodida detalladamente cada uno de todos sus putos errores...

Levantó la botella con un movimiento brusco. Y sintió como la humedad traspasaba la tela y acariciaba su piel.

Tragó pesadamente de nuevo. El alcohol, un efímero calor sobre su garganta. Ojalá hubiese podido ahogar con sus caricias su propio dolor. Tampoco es que como si no lo hubiese intentado...

Dejó la botella; se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

Sus ojos, enrojecidos e hinchados, soltaron nuevas lágrimas. No quería seguir así, necesitaba romper de una vez aquel círculo vicioso de ansiedad y desesperación.

Ahogó un gemido.

Nadie podía enterarse de esto. No ahora. No aún.

Inspiró hondo y trató de serenarse.

De nuevo, cogió la libreta y el boli a sus pies.

¿Qué iba a decirles? No es como si el recuerdo de ellos no se anclara más y más, a cada instante en el que se afianzaba su decisión. Todo se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesado.

 _OS QUIERO._ Escribió precipitadamente.

Sólo esperaba que lo comprendiera.

 _OS AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN._

Y que no le guardaran rencor.

 _SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO LO MEJOR PARA VOSOTROS._

Que simplemente entendieran, que él no quería ser la carga que les entorpeciera.

 _ES SÓLO..._ Tragó saliva. _Es sólo que no aguantas más, ¡cobarde!_ Le gritó su mente. Apretó la mandíbula y se frotó los ojos, tratando que su vista dejara de temblar tan penosamente. _Aunque, bueno, siempre has sido un cobarde. ¿Qué esperar si no?_

 _... QUE DESEO QUE PODÁIS REALIZAROS SIN QUE NADA OS FRENTE._

 _Sin qué TÚ los frenes, querrás decir..._ Sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

 _QUE PODÁIS SER, QUIEN VOSOTROS QUERÁIS._

Le dio un nuevo lingotazo a la botella. ¡Dios! ¡Por qué coño le había tocado a él cargar con tanta mierda!

 _OS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO, HIJOS MÍOS. Y SÉ QUE AUNQUE ESTO DUELE AHORA, ES LO MEJOR._

Paró durante un instante de escribir y cerró los ojos, enfocándose en respirar lenta y profundamente. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle horrores.

Trató de alejar de su mente algo tan banal justo en ese momento. Encaró de nuevo a la hoja de papel.

 _EMMA, CARIÑO, PERDÓNAME POR HACERTE PASAR POR ESTO._

 _ERES LA MUJER PERFECTA. Y ME SIENTO AGRADECIDO A CADA SEGUNDO DE HABER PODIDO PASAR EL TIEMPO QUE HEMOS PASADO JUNTOS._

 _PERO NO TE MERECES SUFRIRME DE LA FORMA QUE ME HAS SUFRIDO ESTOS DOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS._

 _OS AMO._

Deslizó lentamente el cuaderno de nuevo a un lado, sin saber aún de dónde había conseguido encontrar las últimas fuerzas para despedirse de ellos. Para que no pensaran que era por su culpa. Ellos eran el amor de su vida, ¿cómo iba a poder seguir siendo capaz de hacerlos sufrir de esa manera?

Tambaleante se puso de pie. La botella a su lado se tambaleó también. Y le sonrió, con una sonrisa derrotada y sarcástica, a su eterna compañera. La elevó del suelo, no muy seguro de qué hacer con ella. La estamparía contra el frío mármol pero no quería despertarlos. Aún estaba a más de la mitad pero no quería seguir bebiendo. Sólo la había comprado para no arrepentirse en el último instante.

Como había pasado otras veces...

Abrió la ventana del pequeño estudio y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

El líquido dorado se desparramó por el camino: mojándolo a él, mojando el suelo y el aire.

\- ¡Qué te jodan! -susurró con rabia, acompañando a sus palabras con un corte de mangas mientras veía como se perdía entre la negrura de la distancia.

Segundos después escuchó como el ruido del cristal precipitándose contra el suelo rompía el silencio de la noche. Un par de perros ladraron en la lejanía.

Cerró la ventana de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza contra ella.

 _Es duro, pero no hay más opción._ Le susurró, como una mano amiga, sus pensamientos. _Es esto o seguir hundiéndote -a ti y al resto- en la más puta de las miserias._

Suspiró resignado. Ya lo sabía, ¿por qué demonios su cabeza era incapaz de separarse de esos pensamientos ni tan siquiera por un instante?

Desabrochó el cinturón. Este lentamente corrió entre la tela de sus pantalones. Con paso tortuoso se dirigió al pequeño aseo contiguo. Hizo pasar la hebilla por la lámina de cuero. Se alejó un par de pasos y acercó la silla.

Tragó pesadamente.

Ya estaba. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Subió un pie. Luego el otro.

Metió la cabeza en el lazo. Y enganchó el otro extremo al marco de la puerta.

Un suspiró brusco escapó de entre sus labios.

Dio un paso al frente.

* * *

Mucho ánimo a todos aquellos que estén sufriendo. Y por favor, no dejarse embarcar por la desesperación y la ansiedad.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
